Egoistas
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Después de la partida de Makoto, todos sintieron un vacío en sus corazones, bueno la mayoría. Que pasara cuando lo vuelvan a ver, y se den cuanta del gran cambio que sufrió, y de que ya no está solo. ¿Haruka hará algo al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

Holi :3 Bueno esto salió después de publicar mi fic, Drabble, one-shot o lo que se considere titulado Egoísta, y espero que si alguien lee esto le guste, o al menos considere darle una oportunidad.

Bueno sin más les dejo leer, disfruten :D

* * *

Egoístas capítulo 1

El día de partida de Makoto

Nagisa se encontraba en su casa, pensando en lo que dijo Makoto y recordó que no dijo la hora de salida de su vuelo

-Necesito saber a qué en hora te iras Mako-chan- Tomo su celular y envió un mensaje a su amigo, pero no recibió respuesta así que decidió marcarle, pero no contesto.

-Mako-chan...- Sentía que su amigo no quería contestar el teléfono por una razón que desconocía- Te iras... No dejaras que nos despidamos de ti en... El aeropuerto- Nagisa creía saber la razón de que se amigó se fuera, él sabía que a Makoto le gusta Haru, se atrevía a decir que lo amaba, y el día que el chico amante del agua y Rin anunciaron su relación pensó que Makoto se rompería, pero le sorprendió que actuara como si nada sucediera.-Mako-chan... Regresa pronto-

Nagisa, sentía un hueco en el pecho, su amigo se iba, y existía la posibilidad de que no lo volviera ver... Sentía como una parte de él se perdía.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru se encontraba en su casa, no quería hablar, ni hacer nada

-Makoto...- Fue lo que salió de sus labios, se sentía triste, su amigo se iba, sentía una opresión en el pecho, no sabía que era... No le gustaba... No sabía qué hacer, se sentiría solo sin Makoto, tenía a Rin pero no era lo mismo que con su amigo castaño, quería al pelirrojo, pero con la orca tenía un lazo más fuerte... No sabía que hacer... 'Molesto' pensó...

.

.

.

.

Rei sentía que todo sería muy diferente después de que Makoto no estuviera con ellos. Recordó que no tenía la hora del vuelo de su sepa, y quiera ir a despedirlo a aeropuerto, así que llamo a Nagisa

-Nagisa-kun...Tiene la hora del vuelo de Makoto-sempai?

-No... Ya intente marcarle y no me contesta... Creo que no quiere que...- Su voz se quebró en la última palabra

-... Seguro tiene sus razones, no se preocupe-No sabía el por qué su sepa no quería que lo despidieran... Solo esperaba poder verlo nuevamente.

Termino de hablar con Nagisa, para que lograra calmarse.

En su habitación observo una foto de todos los del club, se veian tan felices todos... 'Ya nada será igual'

.

.

.

.

Rin no quería ser egoísta, pero si Makoto se iba podría acaparar a Harija, al fin después de tanto sufrimiento el podría ser feliz junto a su chico delfín, haría lo que fuera para que olvidara al castaño.

No sabía que estaba lastimando a otra persona, era muy ciego y no veía como alguien más sufría mientras el quería su felicidad. Aun así el seguiría luchando para que Haru olvidara a Makoto y solo se fijara en él.

-No soy egoísta... Solo busco nuestra felicidad- con eso en mente se convenció de lo que se proponía.

.

.

.

.

.

Nitori miraba a su sempai en silencio, su corazón se destrozó después de enterarse de la relación de este y el amante del agua, aunque aún así los felicito, el sentía como moría lentamente... El conocía el secreto de Makoto, su razón de irse, no lo diría a nadie, el chico orca y él se convirtieron en amigos, después de la competencia de natación, ellos se volvieron cercanos y tomaron confianza el primero en hablar de sus sentimiento fue Makoto, le conto todo, desde cuando se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por el delfín, y como tenía miedo de ser rechazado, Nitori escucho y cuando termino le dijo que lo entendía, él está enamorado de Rin y se sentía igual que el castaño, así los dos compartieron sus secreto... Y fue el mismo quien le pregunto a Makoto si se iba a causa de Haru y Rin, recibiendo un si como respuesta... La verdad el también consideraba la opción de irse, relajar su mente y olvidar a su sempai. Pero no podía, incluso se lo menciono a sus padres, estos los sorprendió, pero apoyaron a su hijo, incluso comenzaron con la búsqueda de escuelas. Querían lo mejor para él.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo daría un cambio drástico, nada sería igual para los chicos...

Su relación se iría resquebrajando... Nadie los ayudaría como Makoto lo hizo.

No sabían que en algunos meses recibirían una sorpresa... Todo volvería a cambiar drásticamente para ellos... Serian felices... Pero primero sufrirían...

El destino es muy egoísta, y las personas también.

* * *

Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Díganme su opinión en un bonito Review, se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazo o ensaladas completas xDD

En serio espero que les gusta aunque sea un poco


	2. Plan Parte 1

Capítulo 2

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Habían pasado ya más de ocho meses desde la partida de Makoto.

En su amistad aún no se recuperaba de la pérdida de su capitán, si amigo.

Nagisa quería que todo regresara a la normalidad, pero como conseguirlo si tanto Haru como Rin se resistían a siquiera salir en grupo con todos los demás, llevaba ya varias ocasiones en donde los invitaba a todos a salir a pasear, ver una película, el parque de diversiones, entre otros lugares, los demás habían aceptado pero cuando le preguntaba a Rin de si él y Haru querían ir este le contestana con que tendrían una cita, no podían porque irán a tal lugar a petición del de cabello negro.

Estaba cansado de la evasivas, tendría que idear un plan para que todos, y cuando dice todos se refiere incluso al capitán de Samezuka y a Nitori.

Mostro una sonrisa llena de maldad, tenía un plan. Pero vaya que tenía uno donde no aceptaría un no por respuesta de ese pelirrojo con dientes afilados.

.

.

.

.

Rin se encontraba de camino a casa de Haruka, el pelirrojo le había dicho que quería ir al acuario. Bueno aunque no quisiera sería una cita con su –novio- dios como sentía orgullo al decir esa palabra, llevaban ya nueve meses de novios, sentía una felicidad, desde el momento en que el peli negro acepto su relación, el día en que se lo dijeron a sus amigos…

…

El día en el que rompió el corazón del castaño, vamos que no era ni ciego ni idiota, sabia claramente como todos los que conocieran a Makoto que este estaba perdidamente enamorado del amante de agua. Pero fue egoísta y no le importo lastimar a un importante amigo.

Cuando llego a la casa de Haruka entro por la puerta principal, tenía copia de las llaves que el mismo Nanase le entrego unas semanas después de iniciar el noviazgo, sabía perfectamente donde encontraría al chico así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa salió corriendo de su casa en dirección a la de Rei, necesitaría ayuda para poder convencer –más que conversaría amenazar- a Rin de que saliera con ellos.

Al llegar a la casa del de anteojos, con la respiración entrecortada, el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran la puerta, para sus suerte quien abrió fue el peli azul.

-Rei-chan!- grito al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos del más alto- Necesito ayuda-

-¿Ayuda?- pregunto algo extrañado y restando importancia al hecho de que el rubio atuviera a punto de tirarlo

-Sí, tengo un plan para que Rin-chan acepte salir con nosotros, pero necesito ayuda de todos en especial de Gou-chan- Dijo separándose del alto y entrando en la casa como si fuese la suya

-…- no entendía el punto de eso, pero también quería estar con todos nuevamente, esperaba que funcionase su plan, pero de una cosa podía estar seguro se divertiría mucho.

.

.

.

.

Gou se encontraba en el centro comercial cuando recibió la llamada de Nagisa diciendo que necesitaba su ayuda. Así que dejando de lado las comprar se apresuró a llegar a la casa del chico de lentes, y en el camino contactar con el capitán de Samezuka.

.

.

.

Al estar todos reunidos en la casa de Rei, que sentí le robaban un poco de su privacidad-

_-esto no es hermoso-_pensó el chico con algo de tristeza

-¡Bien ese es el plan¡- grito entusiasmado el rubio, a lo que los demás contestaron al mismo tiempo con un

-Si- igual de animado

-entonces pondremos el plan en marcha el día de mañana- dijo Nitori que tenía en la mano un cuaderno con algunas anotaciones.

-exacto, será mejor que esto salga bien- contesto Nagisa con una cara de alegría, al fin estarían todos juntos… o bueno la mayoría.

* * *

Lamento, en serio lo lamento. Ya tenía escrito el segundo capítulo pero no me terminaba de gustar, así que ayer tome la computadora y empecé a escribir, y esto no se parece en nada a lo que ya tenía escrito en el celular, de verdad que no xD

Me alegro saber que les gustase al idea de que continuara con mi anterior fin, debo advertís que Mako-chan puede y cambie mucho, pero en el fondo será el mismo de siempre, así como el que todavía no tengo muy en claro si quiero que se quedó con Haru o con…

…

ashira23: Gracias por comentar, lamento la tardanza por actualizar, yo también estoy cansada de que Mako-chii sufra así que en este fin Haru sufrirá.

Anakashi: Me alegro tanto de que te gustara, espero que este capítulo también te guste, lamento la tardanza, pero como dije anteriormente algo del capítulo que ya tenía escrito no terminaba de gustarme. Pienso igual que tu Mako y Haru deben estar juntos –pose de victoria- pero pues ya verás que pasara aquí con esos dos.

Coptesita: Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo cap., y espero que te guste.


	3. Plan Parte 2

Egoístas

Dios como me costó escribir este capítulo, razón no soy amante del RinHaru, por mi sangre corre el MakoHaru! Pero bueno es pero que les guste

* * *

Capítulo 3

Plan parte 2

Rin se encontraba en la casa de Haru sentado en la sala esperado a que su novio saliera de cambiarse, planeaban tener una cita.

-¡Haru apresúrate!- grito, vamos que él no era precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo, aun a pesar del grito no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del de cabellos negros.

~All my problems they will run away from you and I see

All the angels sit and stare at you

You are everything but not today~

Sonó su celular, observo quien era el que llamaba, era su hermanita

-¿pasa algo Gou?- pregunto sin aparente interés

-_Bueno, es que vine al parque de diversiones con una amiga, pero nos separamos, y no contesta el celular_- dijo algo nerviosa cosa que Rin no paso por alto

-Entonces regresa a casa, cuando llegues le mandas un mensaje seguro entenderá-

-_Lo que pasa… es que…_- su nerviosismo aumento más a oídos de Rin

-Dilo ya-

-_Parece ser que alguien me ha estado siguiendo desde hace un rato, y estoy asustada_- escucho como si su hermanita fuera a llorar al decir lo ultimo

-Agh- se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo- Ve a un lugar con mucha gente, voy para allá, no te muevas- colgó el teléfono y poco le importo que Haruka no estuviera listo ningún desgraciado se metería con su pequeña hermana y saldría vivió.

-¿Rin? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Haru con un semblante despreocupado

-Vamos al parque de diversiones, al parecer algún imbécil está acosando a Gou- al decir eso Haru sabía que su cita estaba arruinada, pero tal vez podrían salvar la velada

.

.

.

Parque de Diversiones

-Espero que tu plan funcione bien Nagisa-kun- dijo Rei un poco ansioso, sentía que si el pelirrojo se enteraba de su mentirita serian golpeados o al menos dejados sordos por los gritos del mayor de los Matsuoka

-Tranquilo Rei-chan, al menos logramos que ambos viniera- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada

-Me sorprende lo buena que es actuando Gou-san- dijo un poco sorprendido Nitori

-Es Kou- dijo en un susurro- Y bueno… cuando tienes un hermano muy celoso, aprendes algunos trucos para poder salir- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No me sorprende de la talentosa de Gou-kun- dijo muy alegre Mokoshiba

-No agregue el Kun por favor- dijo con algo de resignación al saber que el capitán de Samezuca nunca dejaría de llamarla de esa manera

- ¡Bien! Cuando estén aquí Haru-chan y Rin-Rin ¡nos divertiremos mucho!- grito muy animado el pequeño rubio

.

.

.

30 minutos después

-Bien, Gou dijo que estaba sentada por el área de la montaña rusa- Rin y Haru se apresuraron en llegar a donde se supone estaría la menos

-¡Gou!- Grito el pelirrojo en cuanto diviso la figura de su pequeña hermana

- Oni-chan, al fin llegas llevo esperando un buen tiempo- dijo alegre de ver a su hermano

- y ¿Dónde está el tipo?- pregunto mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando a alguien sospechoso

-¿Eh? Bueno…- la menor aparto la vista fijándola en un punto inexistente en el suelo

-¡Hola!- el grito animado de Nagisa hizo que Rin se quisiera golpear la cara con la mano, o si era posible mejor golpear esa pequeña cara del rubio

-Nagisa- dijo Haru a modo de saludo, ya había entendido la razón de la repentina llamada de Gou, y que el rubio dejara de insistir en salir todos juntos nuevamente

-…- el aura alrededor de Rin presagiaba dolor, cosa que ya veía venía Rei

-Haruka-sempai, Rin-san- saludo amablemente el chico de lentes

-Nagisa- la voz baja y terrorífica con la que pronuncio la voz del rubio hizo a este apartarse lentamente hacia el mayor de todos y que le daba la confianza de no morir.

-Jeje- rio nerviosamente estando ya detrás de Mokoshiba- Lo siento Rin-chan, pero de verdad quería verlos, así que por favor no te enojes- dijo mientras ponía unos ojos acuosas, como de perrito bajo la lluvia esperando por alguien que lo lleve a casa y lo resguarde de la lluvia

-Ah- respiro pesadamente el pelirrojo- Esta bien-

-Yei- grito animadamente la peli roja- Entonces iniciemos con la montaña rusa- dijo jalando a Nitori, siento este el más cercano a ella, hacia la fila que para su suerte no era tan larga como se esperaría

-…- el de cabello plata simplemente puso una cara de miedo y rezaba para que saliera con vida del juego mecánico

.

.

.

-Eso fue divertido- dijeron Gou y Nagisa al unísono, mientras que Nitori estaba siendo ayudado por Rei a llegar a una banca para que pudiera descansar

-No me volveré a subir a una montaña rusa en mi vida- decía en voz baja mientras trataba de dejar de temblar

-Ya Ai, no digas eso- dijo el capitán de Samezuca colocando su mano en la cabeza del peli plata revolviendo sus cabello un poco

_~In 1982 when life was born,_

_His head was long, insisted that he was a spaceman_

_In 1984 he started to speak_

_He loved his drum and sang along with all his monkey talk~_

-Bueno- el peli plata seguía mareado pero eso paso asegundo plano cuando escucho la voz del otro lado de la línea-

-Hola- aquella voz que no escuchaba desde hace un buen tiempo, de quien se convirtió en un gran amigo para él, con quien compartió sus más oscuros secretos

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto tratando me mantener la calma sin echarse a llorar de felicidad

-Nada, pero ha pasado tiempo así que decidí volver- dijo calmadamente, Nitori lo puedo imaginar con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro- Regresare dentro de tres días, espero que me recibas bien, mis padres todavía no lo saben, quiero darles una sorpresa-

-Ya veo- los demás lo vieron con curiosidad-Un momento por favor- tapo la bocina del teléfono- Es un viejo amigo, así que si me disculpan, regreso en un momento- se levantó y fue hasta un lugar menos concurrido dejando a los demás atrás- ¿y _ellos_?

-Supongo que también será una sorpresa para ellos- escucho como una sonrisa traviesa escapaba de la boca del contrario, el sonrió con nostalgia

-Ya veo- miro detenidamente a donde se encontraban los demás- Entonces mande los datos de su vuelo y lo iré a recoger- dijo un poco más animado

-Claro, lo más seguro es que te lo mande mañana, nos vemos en unos días-

-Está bien, Makoto-san-

* * *

Oh! Esto es bonito, lo termine :3

La verdad pensé que no lo terminaría pero lo logre —pose de victoria— Espero que le gustara

* * *

Kuri-chan: Aquí está la conti! :3 Espero te guste

ashira23: Haru se dará cuenta de que fue idiota al dejar ir a Makoto!

Nozomy: el cambio de Makoto—Babea—será tan Aaah! Todos se sorprenderán al verlo! Claro que sufrirá—sonríe malvadamente—claro que sufrirá Wuajajaj xD

Guest: Gracias por decir eso me hace muy feliz! A mí también, pero todo irá bien para él!

Marihanitha: A mí tampoco me gusta, pero las cosas cambiaran, y no será el único que sufra!

Anakashi: Jojana Obvio MakoHaru!—saca banderitas de MakoHaru—son hermosos! Pero primero Haru tendrá que sufrir, oh y quiero hacerlo sufrir! Bueno ya me calmo con eso de hacer sufrir a Haru xDD

* * *

Bueno, espero que le gustara el capítulo, déjenme sus opiniones!

Nos leemos luego :3 Cuídense!

* * *

*La primera canción es de One ok Rock- All Mine

*La segunda es de [Alexandros] o [Champagne]- Rocknrolla!


End file.
